godsgatesdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Guntai
The Stout, The Stalwart, King of Caves Guntai is a god of inner strength, of powerful stoutness, and above all, stony composure. He is slow to act, which lends him to excellent decision making and decisive action once he has decided, but makes his ability to react and adapt weak. Guntai is, however, a strong and loyal ally, and is glad to help nearly anyone once he has made his decisions. Guntai's followers are typically races of his creation (Dwarves and Kerell) or miners and workers of the land. Guntai is Lawful Neutral. Cleric Domains: Artifice Earth Protection Strength Inquistions: Conversion Heresy Order Persistence Truth Valor Guntai's Dogma Those who wish to follow Guntai and gain his patronage must abide by these rules: *Must be Lawful Neutral or Lawful Good. *Must be a race with a connection to the earth, such as Kerell- this does not exclude underwater races, but it does exclude sky-only creatures such as aerisdrakes that live their entire lives without touching the ground. *Must not harm the earth (strip mining, destroying things for fun) and must take every opportunity to purge the Under of evil creatures. All characters who receive Guntai's Patronage by obeying his dogma can access his patronage abilities. A character may activate one patronage ability per day as a swift action. 'Lesser Patronage Abilities' Starting at 1st level, a character with Guntai's patronage can use the following patronage abilities: *Gain a +1 bonus to Fortitude saves, and a number of temporary hit points equal to your HD for a number of rounds equal to your HD. *Gain three uses of magic stone ''(CL 1) as a spell-like ability with until your next long rest. *Increase your natural armor bonus by +1 until your next long rest. 'Moderate Patronage Abilities' Starting at 4th level, a character with Guntai's patronage may follow an additional rule to gain access to more powerful patronage abilities. They must spend at least 1 hour underground each day (7 hours a week, that may be distributed amongst days), and must donate 10 gp of gems, minerals, or ores to a temple of Guntai each week. Following this rule gives the character access to the following patronage abilities: *Gain DR/5 adamantine or evil for a number of rounds equal to your HD; small stones protrude from your flesh and shine as though they were polished *Gain one use of ''stone discus (CL 5) as a spell-like ability with until your next long rest. *Gain three uses of [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/magic-boulder magic boulder] (CL 5) as a spell-like ability with until your next long rest. Greater Patronage Abilities Starting at 10th level, a character with Guntai's patronage may follow an additional rule to gain access to even more powerful patronage abilities. They must spend more time underground than they do above ground each week. They must also donate 500 gp worth of gems, minerals, or ores each week to a temple of Guntai. Following this rule gives the character access to Guntai's moderate patronage abilities, as well as the following patronage abilities: *Gain immunity to all non-sonic energy for a number of rounds equal to twice your HD. *Gain one use of hungry earth (CL 10) as a spell-like ability with until your next long rest. *Gain a +4 sacred bonus to Strength for a number of rounds equal to twice your HD.